In better golf bags it has been conventional for many years to provide a hood which fastened around the mouth of the golf bag. Such covers usually provide an opening and a cooperative fastener means to close the cover to protect the clubs carried in the bag, where the fastener can be released to provide access to the clubs. When the fastener is released the cover only provides a limited degree of protection for the ends of the golf clubs extending out of the bag. Such hoods are usually releasably attached to the bag so that the hood can be removed when it is not necessary to cover the clubs. In one arrangement, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,501, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,217, have provided openings, usually zippers on the hood. While the hood is retained on the bag when it is in use the opening provided in the hood permits rain to fall into the bag and wet the clubs, while the bag is in use, in the rain. Generally, the hood fastener is not closed while the bag is in use during a rainstorm, because it is cumbersome and awkward for the person using the golf bag to open and close the hood every time a club is to be withdrawn.
Another arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,563, provides a full cover for the bag opening which is removed, replaced every time a club is withdrawn or replaced in the bag. Such arrangements are equally cumbersome.